A New Addition To The Household
by robynhX
Summary: Andy is pregnant and goes into Labour. Miranda and the twins take her to the hospital and welcome the new Priestly into the world! I'm rubbish at summaries... R&R please x


A New Addition in the Household:

Hi guys,  
I wanted to right a short one-shot about a pregnancy and a birth. I haven't finished my other Mirandy fanfiction due to having problems of where I wanted it to go. So I thought it would be a good idea to take my mind off it by writing something else. Please read and review, all your messages and comments are welcome. I love to here and improvements that could be made! Thank you!  
Robyn x

Rating: PG13, no smut in this one sorry!

Andrea snuggled into the side of my body, smiling against my neck. I could feel the bump of her stomach pressing into my hip.  
"Miranda, you make me so happy." She whispered; placing a light kiss on my pulse point. I smiled in return.  
"I know the feeling." I said in reply, smirking. She let out a throaty laugh. "How could a woman make someone so happy?" I questioned silently, murmuring no words of my inner thoughts. I knew the answer already.  
We sat in our bedroom cuddling. The lights were dim and the curtains were drawn and I finally understood what love was. Being happy from the slightest moment shared with that other person, the glances thrown at each other in desperation. It was all about the presence and I could finally admit that, I, Miranda Priestly had fallen head over heels in love with Andrea Sachs.  
"Ouch." Andrea said rubbing her stomach trying to soothe it whilst sitting up from our current position.  
"Are you okay?" I worriedly replied. I could see that she was in pain. Andrea was rapidly rubbing the bump, nurturing it until the pain went away. But it didn't.  
"Miranda, I think it's starting? I think the baby is coming!" Andrea said through gritted teeth. The baby was coming, my precious son or daughter was coming. I immediately jumped from the bed, grabbing the Louis Vitton hold all on the chair, quickly packing the essentials whilst ringing Emily. When she picked up I gave her no time to say anything I told her it was time and demanded for her to be at the hospital when we get there; then I hung up. I glanced at Andrea who seemed to be over the first of the contraptions, but I knew there was more to come. I swiftly made my way to Caroline's room to wake her. She'd already heard the commotion and was clothed, sat on her be with Cassidy.  
"Perfect. You guys ready?" my voice was shaky and the girls just grinned in return. Ever since Andrea and I had told them we were expecting a new addition to our family the girls were ecstatic. They loved the though of having a younger brother or sister to fuss over and teach new things to. I had the feeling they would be perfect role models for the baby. However, I had stern words about passing on words of wisdom that concerned pranking. I didn't want that to be passed on. Both of the girls stood up and I grabbed their hands. The three of us walked down the hallway to Andrea's and my bedroom where Andrea was putting her shoes on. I looked at the woman who I love, who loved me in return and i felt my heart swell. I could see the beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead and her cheeks beginning to redden. She looked so beautiful.  
The four of us made our way to the front door. The twins assisted Andrea down the stairs, each holding an arm to support her. I ran ahead and into the kitchen grabbing the keys to the porshe, I could hear Andrea's deep breathing as the second set of contraptions hit. We made our way to the car. Caroline and Cassidy climbed into the back and I assisted Andrea into it. Carefully lowering her down as she cradled her stomach.  
I shifted round to the other side of the car, sliding the hold all behind my seat; fastening my seatbelt and then pushed the key into the ignition. Reversing out of the parking space allocated to our house I pushed my foot onto the gas.  
Once on the highway I looked at Andrea and put my hand over hers.  
"Oh my god, Miranda, this hurts!" Andrea said through gritted teeth. She grasped my hand and held it tightly and the pain being passed through our hands. My foot pushed harder into the floor, I took a sharp in take of breath and the twins began to giggle in the back as they realised we were going faster.  
"You okay Mom?" Cassidy smirked and I glared at her through the mirror in response. She began to laugh and then Caroline followed, which made Andrea laugh and soon the whole car was in uproar. It was suddenly broken by Andreas yelp.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"We're nearly there now sweetie, just ... Deep breaths, deep breaths Andrea." I said pushing harder on the gas.  
I could feel Andrea's hand squeeze a little harder. I knew she didn't want to hurt me, she had always been so careful. Over the 3 years we were together she insisted on gentleness, whether it was with the twins or in the throes of ecstasy she was always gentle. I sat in the car, one hand in Andrea's and the other on the wheel. My eyes were on the road but my mind thinking about getting Andrea to the hospital.  
It was a quick entry to the hospital. The car parked easily and the girls yet again grabbed an arm each, slowly pacing to the entrance. I walked as fast as my four inch heels would take me. Even though my partner was in labour I still had to look good. I smirked at that thought. Andrea always seemed to out-do me, even if she was wearing maternity pants and trainers.  
Once Andrea was settled into a private room, one we both insisted on, I asked the twins to go and find a decent coffee machine on the floor. I knew they wouldn't be able to find a Starbucks standard, but a decent coffee was in order, but that's when Andrea practically screamed; telling me to get the nurse. So I ran out of the room to the nurses bay and lynched one from there, dragging her to Andrea's room. The midwife followed with a trainee midwife bringing up the rear eagerly.  
"Right Andy, I believe it's time. Miranda? Could you go wait outside whilst we get everything ready. Put an apron on and a hair net please" the nurse ordered with a smile. I could feel my hands shaking whilst I tried to tie the bow of my apron. My blood was thumping in my ears and I could taste my heartbeat. I stood dazed for a few seconds, realising what was about to happen.

"Right Andy, one last strong push for us? You're doing amazing!" the nurse said from between Andrea's legs.  
"please... get... this baby... out... of MEEEEEEEEE!" and within those breathless words, whilst I massaged Andrea's forehead a cry broke out. The cry was high pitched and annoyingly - beautiful. I glanced up, looking in the cries direction and that's when I saw him. Full of blood and god knows what else, but looking handsome. That's when I felt my heart swell and soar, a single tear making it's journey down my cheek.  
"Congratulations you two, you now have a wonderful baby boy!" The nurse handed him to Andrea and she gently rocked him in her arms. He grabbed a firm hold on Andrea's index finger and I could feel her begin to shake with the sobs taking over her body. Maybe it was relief, maybe it was pride, maybe it was a bit of both? Who knows?  
"So have you two ladies thought of a name for this gorgeous little boy?" I glanced at Andrea and she gave me the nod of approval.  
"Matthew. Matthew Henry Priestly." I smiled at the nurse, my eyes twinkling with delight; then refocusing on my son.  
"Here you take him for a while" Andrea said passing him over to me "I'm just gunna close my eyes for a bit." And that's the first time I held my son. I lowered my forehead to his, pressing gently and he grabbed my index finger.  
"Well aren't you incredible Mr Priestly." I spoke softly.


End file.
